the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rambling
Right now, hail/freezing rain has been pounding on my walls all night and it's getting kind of distracting. This past week has been rather busy with me trying to review the Donkey Kong Country cartoon. The episode that I'm going with is The Big Switch-A-Roo because that episode is pretty well known from the show, mostly because it has a song that rips off Daft Punk link, and I think that it gives me pretty good material. Donkey Kong ends up switching bodies with a robot, and he needs this pointed out to him. Also, the song has... like not prompt. It comes right out of nowhere. As you might have guessed, the lyrics are awful. "You look like a solar-powered, turbo-charged washing machine." No he doesn't. "My hands look like aluminum foil." No they don't. Meanwhile, Candy gets switched into the bodies of the alligator general... and, it does pretty much all of the body swap stuff wrong, which is definitely going to be fun enough to rant on because it's a story type that has so much potential, and it's almost always done wrong. Also, King K. Ruel is using the body/mind swap contraption because... books have knowledge and if he uses the BRAIN SWAP machine on the book... he'll get the knowledge or something. It's stupid. It's really stupid. BOOKS DON'T HAVE BRAINS. It's probably not the best episode that I could be reviewing, but honestly this show has so many possibilities for episodes that would make really good reviews that, honestly, I could probably come back to it at some point in the future. Every episode is in a very special "what the fuck" place of awful. If I was doing these reviews in the 90's, I think that I would be talking about this show a lot. Although, Diddy's voice is... really hard to stomach. ----- Remember when I was afraid of death and I watched BoJack Horseman and it set my mind into a funk and it became my favorite cartoon ever? Yeah, something similar happened when I watched Synecdoche, New York for the first time earlier this week. Have you ever come across a story that... you felt that you needed to see and hear? I'm lucky enough to have had this experience multiple times - Big Fish, The Beginner's Guide, and now Synecdoche, New York. Now, this is one of those "you need to see it twice" highly interpretive movies. I would say that you should go into it blind, but not only would I never have seen it, but I probably wouldn't have liked it, if I hadn't watched the YMS (currently) four-part review on it. I knew what to expect, and it was my curiosity about the ending that YMS currently has covered that drew me into the film. I don't think that I'm ever going to be over this fear of death. That's partially because... for me to be accepting of death would mean that what makes life special has to be gone. I feel that it won't be a good thing for me to stop fearing death. This movie helped me and it hurt me. The ending of this movie hit me in such a way that I can't... really articulate. The strange thing is... is that it's not wordy and it's not metaphorical, barely philosophical. It's blunt. Sometimes when it comes to these really harsh realities of life, just stating the reality is so much more powerful than downplaying it, rationalizing it, or turning it on its ear. But yeah... this movie has been playing with my thought process for awhile. I'm coming more to terms with the concept of death, although I'm still having trouble dealing with some of the symptoms. As time goes on, I seem to be more and more of a hypochondriac, where every pain in my chest is something terrible, etc. Sometimes I just get too deep into my own thought process and nothing productive comes out of it. And then there's the hedonism - i.e. translating "enjoy life" to be "waste your time on video games and stuff your face with junk food." If I can't cure the disease, I'd at least want to treat the symptoms - especially the hypochondria. Because, the hypochondria can lead to a lot of anxiety and it builds up the fear of death. Here's a fun little quirk to add to the fear-of-death pile: the autistic mind is kind of... built for enjoying immortality. One of the symptoms is an interest that never fades, no matter how long, on one particular thing or medium. It might change to a different thing or medium at some point, but the amount of interest never goes away. In essence, they can do the same entertainment literally every day until the end of time and never get bored of it. Once upon a time, I watched the movie Aladdin on loop for three days, from the time I woke up to the time that I went to bed and I didn't get bored of that. Actual boredom isn't something that I've experienced in a... really long time. And i just don't get this argument. Say you have 100 different video games that you like. After you've played them all, what's stopping you from going back to the first one and playing it all over and enjoying it? We all experience nostalgia for things that we've done before, beyond that. The boredom argument just... doesn't sit with me. It never really has. ------ One of the things that definitely is helping me is focusing on my creative works, especially Growing Around. It's a strange thing where... I both want to do this forever, and I don't want to do this forever. I find working on this series, it helping me write better, learn to draw, and actually follow through on things, amazing. And there are so many ideas that I have within the world itself. But at the same time, I have so many other ideas for other projects, so I'm really conflicted and not sure what I should do in that area. Sometimes I can adapt a project idea into a Growing Around script, but... I'm not sure if that's the best possibility. I guess, maybe I'll know when I get something visual for people to truly see it. Once I learn perspective... I feel that I'll be able to at least make a mock storyboard/animatic that can really showcase the series. While I'm happy with what I've done with the novel, it's really been mostly successful with the people who knew about the series and wanted to see it succeed. It's hard to get people outside of its own little bubble to give it a second glance, and while I could talk about it all day, I need something visual to get it to work. I was also thinking of restarting an AskSally tumblr, or something like that now that I actually can draw, but Kyle lost the password to the old one, so I'd have to start it anew. I've really been trying to put things into perspective of everything that I'm going to need to get this up and running - storyboard artists, background artists, animators, musicians, voice actors (some of the old ones may return, some of them won't, and there are new characters in this version of the pilot). And I do want to make this an ongoing series. I don't just want to stop at a pilot. Hopefully, I don't end up like Caden Cotard, and this doesn't end up like his play... which is how I feel in the worst moments. I was also wondering if there was something that anyone wanted drawn for the series? I've got plenty of ideas, but I do want to reach beyond them. ----- Also, I'm going to need a song for the transition for the Top 10 Worst Cartoons of the 90's, and for the life of me, I can't find something that fits. I mean, the closest things that I've found were the songs from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, which came in 1998... but there has to be some kind of theme song, or bumper song (preferably), or whatever from the 90's that says "what's coming up is awful." I mean, it was easier for me to find something for the 80's list - "''Worthless" from ''The Brave Little Toaster. I also keep getting trailers for The Nut Job 2, and every time that I do, it makes me want to review the Nut Job 1. But I ordered the Animal Crossing movie all the way from Japan instead. Speaking of which, I'm probably going to switch the order of Atlantis II and Home on the Range because the later movie is so much easier to review. Category:Miscellaneous